Devil In Me
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Sam and Dean are the hunters of all things wicked. But what happens when they're thrown into a sick game by a Psycho killer...where the hunters are the hunted?


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Holly, Charlie and all others you do not know_

**A/N:**So this is a nightmare I had two nights ago, when I woke up (after I stopped crying, HaHa) I wanted to make this an SN story Hella bad. Only it was my family in the dream and Jensen was in it--but he wasn't Jensen, nor was he Dean. I think his name was Doug or something in it. Anyways, I hope you like it. Happy Reading! Enjoy!

**Summary: **Sam and Dean are the hunters of all things wicked. But what happens when they're thrown into a sick game by a Psycho killer...where the hunters are the hunted?

**A Little Info: **Holly Callies, 26, is road tripping with her brother Charlie, 28, and his friends. A wrong turn and asking the wrong person which way to go leads to living Hell.

When the Winchesters finally get a break and get to just have fun it seems like the obvious that something would have to go wrong, who knew it would be Sam, 24, and Dean, 27, that were the ones that needed to be saved.

* * *

"I say we check out the World's Biggest Rubber Band Ball. Huh? Huh?" Derek grinned as he looked over a map.

"I'm pretty sure the Rubber Band Ball is in Maryland." Holly spoke without looking away from the window. "We're in Arizona."

"So?"

Holly rolled her eyes and caught her brother's eye in the rear view mirror. "Charlie, please, control your freak of a friend."

"Do you have to be such a smartass, Holl?"

"I'd rather be a smartass than a dumbass."

"Derek, Holly, knock it off." Charlie chuckled but decided to stop it before they got at each other's throats...again. "Okay, how long till we reach Avondale?"

Derek's brows fused together as he turned the map a few times. "Beaver Crossing?"

Holly sat forward and looked over the bench seat. "What map are you looking at? There's no Beaver Crossing, Arizona."

"Yes there is, Holly. I'm a man, I think I know how to read a map." Holding up the map with a smirk on his face he read, "Beaver Crossing....Nebraska."

"You've been reading a Nebraska map this whole time??" Charlie pulled off to the side of the deserted road and frowned at his friend. "What the fuck man?"

Ren, who had been quiet for the past half hour, finally decided to speak up. "Told you to let me take over the map reading."

"Dude," Derek frowned. "I will reach back there and punch you."

"What a man you are Derek. Nice map reading." Holly sat back against the seat with a hefty sigh. "We're freaking lost because Mr. I-Can-Read-A-Map has been reading a damn map of _Nebraska_!"

"Charlie, man, your sister's hot, but I swear I'm gonna strangle her."

"Stop it!" Charlie's voice boomed. The young man closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before looking around at the nothingness. "Okay, so we're going to drive up the road a bit more, there's gotta be a gas station soon."

When his three passengers nodded their agreement Charlie started the car again and pulled back out onto the road.

The same scene of sand, dirt, weeds and road had Holly almost passing out after half an hour. However her eyes popped open at the sight of a small building off in the distance.

"Charlie! There!"

When the car rolled to a stop Charlie headed to the building while the other three got out to stretch their sore, tired legs.

"Makes you think of _The Hills Have Eyes_, doesn't it?" Derek grinned.

"That was just a movie, Short bus." Her tone was dry, although her eyes did scan her surroundings.

"Not scared are you, Holl?"

"Leave her alone." Ren pushed Derek's shoulder as he walked by him.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Dude's still got a thing for you."

"Cool it guys." Charlie was walking towards them, his face tired. "We got about another twenty miles or so till the next town."

With a sigh, the four climbed back into the vehicle.

Not even ten minutes later the group was startled when a loud banging sound could be heard from outside the vehicle followed by the car swirving.

Charlie pulled the car off to the side with a muttered, "What now?" before he climbed from the car to get a better look.

"Charlie?" Holly opened the door and looked at the back tire, where Charlie was knelt down.

"Both left side tires are out. And we've only got one spare." He stood with a sigh and kicked the tire, narrowly missing the jagged piece of metal sticking out. "Let's go. We should make it to town by nightfall."

-.-.-.-

"The town is how far?"

"I don't understand, we should have seen it by now." Charlie sighed.

"Well maybe that dude was a qua--" Derek stopped mid sentence and let out a blood curdling yell.

The man looked down to see a jagged piece of metal, identical to the ones in the tires, sticking from his lower calf. He whimpered when he tried to pull it out but the metal didn't give.

"Derek?" Holly asked softly.

"Just get it out. Please." He whimpered, blood trickling down into his sneakers.

Holly bent and gently grasped the blade, she closed her eyes and yanked it out, Derek giving a muffled yell into his palm.

"What the Hell's going on?" Ren looked around.

Holly stood with a frown but her face turned white when a blade barely missed her back when she stood.

"Run! Run!" Charlie grabbed his sister by the arm and took off in a dead run.

* * *

"So where's this thing at?" Dean Winchester asked his brother, taking his eyes off of the deserted road only to cast a quick glance his brother's way.

Sam sighed and looked at the map. "According to this the town's about ten miles up."

Dean looked out the side window with a grumbled, "Who the Hell would want to live out here?"

Sam gave a "Hmph" and continued to look at the map, only stopping when a loud banging sound hit their ears.

The eldest Winchester gasped and pulled the black '67 Impala to the shoulder of the road before jumping out.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled looking at his front and back left tires.

"Dean?"

Sam got out and walked around the car, his jaw dropping at seeing metal blades sticking out of the tires.

"We're gonna have to walk." He spoke quietly.

Dean sent his brother a glare and shook his head. "No way in Hell Sammy. I'm not leaving my baby."

"Dean, two of the tires are flat, how do you expect us to get to town?"

Dean narrowly missed getting hit by an identical blade when he moved to check out the damage.

"Dean..." Sam looked around them, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Grab whatever you can out of the trunk."

The younger nodded and caught the duffel Dean threw his way before going to the back of the car and opening the trunk, while his brother closely watched their surroundings and grabbed his duffel and a few things from the inside of the car.

"Let's get out of here." Sam closed the trunk and walked to the front. "Dean."

Dean ran his hand along the top of the car affectionately, staring at it.

"Dean!" His brother hissed.

"I love you Baby. I'll be back to get you." Dean pressed a kiss to the roof and caught up to his brother.

After walking what seemed like forever and watching their rears something caught Dean's eye.

"What is that?" He grumbled walking over to the side of the road to see blood splatters mixed with the dirt and sand. "Hey Sam, think someone else might be here. Looks pretty fresh."

Turning around Dean's heart stopped when his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Sam?" He looked around at a break neck speed. "Sam?!?"

As he went to yell for his brother again a clothed hand clamped over his mouth and he was out before his next breath.

* * *

Holly carefully knelt over the man that was sprawled out on the floor. She gently touched a hand to his shoulder, shaking him softly.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Her voice was quiet. "Sir?"

A slow, lazy smile came onto the mans face when his eyes opened and her face came into his view.

"Give me a couple minutes, then I'll be ready for another round." His words came out slurred and he scratched at his stomach.

"I think I'll pass." The woman looked around the room nervously. She shook his arm again and rolled her eyes when he whined. "Any idea where we are?"

The man sat up slowly, a hand to his head, and he looked around. "Looks like a shed?"

Holly looked around as well and her chin quivered. "I can't find my brother."

"Sam!" He stood and yanked open the shed door, looking around at his surroundings.

There was nothing but a few abandoned buildings that were charred, but everything else was all desert.

Holly followed close behind him. "Who are you? Any ideas on what's going on?"

"I'm Dean." He turned to face her. "Whatever it is--"

"Whatever it is?" Holly scoffed. "You mean person. Some sick fuck that gets his kicks off of drugging people and leaving them in the middle of nowhere."

Dean squinted his eyes at her before giving a half smile. "I like you."

Holly stammered before crossing her arms. "Thanks. But this is kind of serious. I can't find Charlie."

"Charlie your brother?" Dean asked, nodding when she nodded. "Yeah, Sam's my brother. Tall, kinda gangly, seen him?"

"No." She shook her head. "Only you."

"Damn it." Dean hissed and walked around the shed.

The two stopped dead in their track and their faces went white at the blood splattered words on the side of the shed.

_Kill the most, walk away alive. Six are here. Who will be the winner?_

_-Feedback is Love!-_


End file.
